ouanfandomcom-20200214-history
Arabian Nights (Canon Tale)
Arabian Nights, also known by its Arabic name One Thousand and One Nights, is a collection of West and South Asian folk tales framed by the story of ruler Shahryar and his perspective bride, Scheherazade, who must entertain him with fanciful tales to prolong her life. It lacks a specific author, but was instead compiled by many different writers over a broad period of time. Once Upon a Nightmare chose to combine elements of Arabian Nights with Aladdin, a story whose origin can be found within Arabian Nights itself. The ruler Shahryar was used to inspire the Sultan of Solhara. To further combine these tales, we chose to make Scherazade the daughter of Jafar, the Grand Vizier of Solhara. Canon Tale Ever since the death of his first Sultanna, the mother of his children, the Sultan has found himself very unlucky in love. His most recent wife proved to be unfaithful, bedding another member of the court right under his nose. Angered by the infidelity, the Sultan had her put to death and declared that he would never again trust a woman. Though his advisers struggled to find a woman he would accept into his bed, their search has proven fruitless. By law, when the Sultan was without a Sultanna, the virgin women of Solhara were to be presented to him one at a time until he found a fitting wife…even if the Sultan himself had no desire to marry. As the anarchy of the blight descended upon Solhara, many came to the conclusion that the only way to ensure their family or tribe was safe from the ravages of the Walking Starvation or the true famine that threatened them all was to convince the Sultan to marry one of their young women. Thus far, only the dead bodies of the potential wives have been sent back to their tribes, but Scheherazade might change that. The daughter of Jafar, the Sultan’s Grand Vizier and a man of questionable loyalty, Scheherazade convinced her father to allow her a chance to persuade the Sultan to take her as his wife. She planned to win his heart and mind by enchanting him with tales, both figuratively and literally, because if Scheherazade could truly bewitch the Sultan, she could provide her father the chance to take control of Solhara once and for all… Characters * Jafar - 'Though widely disliked and distrusted by the Solharan people, especially the Court of Miracles, the Royal Grand Vizier Jafar Amjad has considered himself a humble servant of Zabier since boyhood. * 'Scheherazade - 'The daughter of the Royal Grand Vizier, Scheherazade Amjad, has tasked herself with securing Solhara's future by assassinating her reckless monarch, Shaharyar Nejem. * 'Sultan - '''Still devastated by the death of his first wife, Shaharyar Nejem truly desires the best for Solhara, although his madness and his habit of trusting the wrong people can produce grim results. Plotlines Impressed by Scheherazade, but still unsure about marriage, the Sultan decided to have her accompany him on a diplomatic mission to Caerleon before making any formal announcements regarding their relationship. However, during that journey he began publicly referring to her as his "future bride" and seems set on marrying her when they return to Solhara. Preferably in a grand triple wedding which will also include the Sultan's daughter marrying Jafar and the Sultan's son marrying a Dokraythian princess (any Dokraythian princess). * Scheherazade is working with Mozenrath, and has agreed to help him acquire a djinn's lamp if he helps her navigate the political minefield of the Sultan's Court. * After discovering what her father did to his former Vizier, Rhadi El-Amin, Scheherazade warned the Grand Vizier that he should look for work outside of Zabier. She has also promised Jasmine she will oppose the Princess' marriage to Jafar. * The Sultan recently met with Esmeralda Nudara and began mending old wounds between his family and the gypsies (properly known as the Court of Miracles). However, he remains unaware that Esmeralda is actually Scheherazade's biological mother. * Around the same time, Esmeralda Nudara also met with Scheherazade in the Temple of the Forebearer, claiming to be a former friend of her mother's. Scheherazade did not trust the woman, but had been recently hurt by her father's revelation and listened anyway. * The Sultan formed a tentative alliance with the Big Bad Wolf, agreeing to shut down the Solharan silver mines and support the lycans' claim on the Yarrow, if they would use their influence to help increase trade with the Oasis and support Solhara's future claim on Dokrayth. Related Stories * ''Aladdin'' - Jasmine is the Sultan's daughter, while Jafar is Scheherazade's father. Aladdin's sister was also one of the young women who lost their lives after being unable to please the Sultan as his new Sultana. Rhadi El-Amin was turned into a carpet by Jafar, but is also the man accused of adultery with the Sultan's second wife. * '[[Mulan (Canon Tale)|''Mulan]] '''- Mulan took her father's place in the Sultan's army after he conscripted men into service against the Blight and riots in Solhara. * [[Pocahontas (Canon Tale)|Pocahontas']] - The Sultan hired a group of mercenaries called The Virginia Company to raid the mystical Oasis the Powhatan call home. * '''Sleeping Beauty'' -''' Sleeping Beauty's prince is the son and heir of the Sultan. Category:Canon Tales Category:Canon Tales of Solhara